


That’s Not How I Meant To Tell You

by fizziebubbles13



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Finnpoe - Freeform, First Kiss, GAYYYYYYYY, M/M, Stormpilot, everyone knows (duh), first admittance of feelings, oops Poe screwed up, they kiss, they’re gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizziebubbles13/pseuds/fizziebubbles13
Summary: Poe is talking to his friends about how he likes Finn and Finn overhears part of the conversation. Now Poe has to explain and fix it due to unfortunate wording.
Relationships: Finnpoe, Stormpilot - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	That’s Not How I Meant To Tell You

“Will you stop staring at me like that, Pava? I don’t know what I did to piss you off but I apologize. Why are you staring at me?” 

They were sitting in the cantina, with the remnants of their ‘healthy delicious and nutritious’ budget Resistance lunch sitting before them. Today it looked like mushed gray gloop. Tasty.

She rolled her eyes. “Really, flyboy? You can’t think of a single reason why I might be staring at you?” 

Poe shook his head. “No? Wait... are you talking about how I took the last O-6 compressor to repair my X-Wing? Because I swear, you didn’t need it and I did! An order for more parts has been placed!” 

Pava laughed. “Dammit Poe you’re clueless.” She shook her head. “I’m mad at you because you’re a coward.” 

“Excuse me?!” 

“You’re too scared to ask out Finn! I know you like him!” 

“She’s right.” Snap interjected. 

Poe stared at the two of them before starting slowly, “I don’t know where you got that idea but-“

“Nah nah nah! Don’t deny it!” Jessica interrupted. “Nice try, but we’ve noticed. For Kriff’s sake, you gave him your jacket and you LOVED that jacket.”

“Shhhh! Keep your voices down! I don’t want the whole resistance to know!” He shushed them quickly. 

Pava laughed. “Poe, they already know. Everybody’s noticed how you act around him!” 

Poe felt his cheeks go red and buried his face in his hands. This was sooo embarrassing. “Alright, alright! I like him. But I’m not a coward! I’ve given him so many hints and clues and I guess he’s just not interested.” It hurt just a little bit to say that. 

Pava rolled her eyes again. “Oh no, he clearly likes you back.”

“Really?!” His hopes soared. 

“Oh yeah.” Snap interjected yet again. The two stared at him for a second before continuing. 

“Yes! He does. You’re both very obvious, I honestly don’t understand how you two haven’t moved past the stage of friends yet, flyboy.” 

Poe scoffed. “Please, Pava, I’m sure I’ve made it very clear I don’t want to be friends with Finn.” 

There was a clatter of a lunch tray hitting the floor. He knew it. The instant he heard that clatter, he knew what had happened. Dammit! He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. That sentence was so careless and badly worded and that was the one he had to hear. He knew that Finn had heard, but even as he turned around he hoped he was wrong. But he wasn’t. Finn was leaving the lunchroom as fast as possible. Poe felt the eyes of everybody in the cantina on him as he heard the door to the now silent room shut. His cheeks burned red once again. 

He swallowed. “Shit. I’m gonna” 

“Poe, you’d better-“

“Go talk to him. Yeah I know.” He interrupted Snap. “Pava, don’t bother to save my lunch. I’ll likely die of embarrassment and won’t be eating. And in case I don’t, it’s not really worth finishing. I don’t have an appetite anyway.” He stood quickly and left, trying to ignore the burning stares at his back. 

Poe found Finn sitting in the hallway leading to the armory. He was clearly simultaneously trying to hide the fact that he was crying and that he hadn’t noticed Poe come over. He was failing at both. 

“Finn.” He didn’t reply. “Buddy.” He was ignoring him. “Finn, come on. Let me explain. How much of that conversation did you hear?”

“Why? Anything else you said about me that I should be made aware of?” Finn glared at him. Poe shook his head but felt his heart lurch at the accusation. 

“I didn’t say anything bad about you, I swear. How much did you hear? I need to know in order to explain properly. Please Finn, I want to explain.“

Finn sighed. “Alright. I only heard ‘Please, Pava, I’m sure I’ve made it very clear I don’t want to be friends with Finn.’ And if I’m going to be honest, I really wish you would’ve told me earlier! You hadn’t made it clear!” 

Poe inhaled sharply in anticipation. “Buddy-“

“Don’t call me that!” Finn snapped, his usual kindness gone. “Look, if you don’t want to be friends anymore I get it! I’ll stay out of your way then, I’ll move out of our shared bunk. I get it. Now please let me be alone because some people-“ He shot Poe a dirty look “- find it hard to lose friends instead of just dropping them in an instant.” 

Poe took a deep breath and ignored the request for him to leave. He had to explain. “Finn, why do you think I came after you, if I don’t want to be friends anymore?” 

Finn looked up and blinked but made no movement to answer. 

“Finn, it was a badly worded sentence. I apologize.” 

Finn swallowed and his eyes darted to the lone metal door across the hall, an ‘interesting’ place to look at if you were trying to avoid looking at someone. 

“I should’ve thought about the possibility that you could have heard and worded it better. That’s all, I promise.”

Finn finally looked at him. “That’s all? No, Poe, that definitely meant something. It can’t be ‘all’.” 

“Alright. I don’t want to be friends with you.” He took a deep breath, feeling terrible about what he was about to say, just knowing that Finn would never feel the same way. “I want to be more than friends.” 

Finn froze and just stared at him for a second. 

Poe took another deep breath, taking a risk. “I’m going to kiss you now, I’m giving you plenty of time to refuse and call me crazy.” He paused, then leaned forward to kiss him. To his surprise, Finn didn’t lean away or call him crazy. He kissed him back. 

And that turned a terrible day into a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! It’s my first one! FinnePoe rocks and deserved to be canon! I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors, I’m a terrible speller and I wrote this on my phone so, screw autocorrect. Tell me what you thought in the comments!


End file.
